Green Protection Agency
The Green Protection Agency is a democratic alliance based on the principles of Neutrality, Sovereignty and Protection. We seek a peaceful existence and will not interfere in the affairs of other alliances. Government of the Green Protection Agency Charter of the Green Protection Agency 'Article One - Purpose of Purpose of the Green Protection Agency' 'Section One: Neutrality' The Green Protection Agency shall pursue friendly, peaceful and impartial conduct toward all other nations and alliances, maintaining a strict stance of political and military neutrality. 'Section Two: Sovereignty' All Green Protection Agency nations have the right to govern the internal affairs of their nations subject to the Agency's Charter, Laws, and Treaties. 'Section Three: Protection' The Green Protection Agency, as an Alliance, has the right and duty to defend against either hostile actions directed at individual members or at the sovereignty of the Agency. 'Article Two - Government of the Green Protection Agency' 'Section One: The Agency Council' The Green Protection Agency shall be governed by the Agency Council, made up of three Councillors elected by the membership. The Agency Council shall make all decisions for the Agency. 'Section Two: Council Terms of Service' Members of the Agency Council shall serve until their retirement, unless a motion to remove that Councillor from office, proposed by a member of the Agency in good standing, achieves both a majority of the votes cast in favour and a total number of votes cast greater than 50% of the total membership of the Agency. 'Section Three: Elections to the Council' 1. Upon there being one or more vacancies on the Council, members in good standing are invited to nominate other members in good standing to be Councillors. The nomination period shall last for seventy-two (72) hours. 2. A poll will be held of all the candidates, with each member of the Agency in good standing casting at most as many votes as there are positions to be filled. The voting period shall last for seventy-two (72) hours. 3. Candidates who have received votes from more than half of the voters will then be seated as Councillors in descending order of the number of votes they received until: 1) there are no more vacancies, 2) there are no more such candidates, or 3) due to tied votes seating more candidates would exceed the number of vacancies left. 4. As long as fewer candidates than the number of vacancies to be filled have been seated consecutive run-off polls shall be held, each lasting seventy-two (72) hours and beginning immediately after the closure of the previous voting round. As few as possible, yet more than the number of vacancies left, of the still unseated candidates shall be included in such run-offs poll in descending order of votes received in the previous round. 5. In the event that the number of vacancies does not decrease after a run-off poll, the existing Council shall vote to fill the remaining vacancies from the highest-polling candidates in that run-off. 'Section Four: Amending the Charter' Any member in good standing may propose an amendment to the Charter of the Green Protection Agency. Upon receiving the backing of a member of the Agency Council, that amendment shall be put to a vote of the membership. If the amendment receives a majority of the votes cast in favour and a total number of votes cast greater than 50% of the total membership of the Agency, that amendment shall be carried. 'Article Three - Ratification and Establishment of the Green Protection Agency' The undersigned founding members of the Green Protection Agency do hereby swear to uphold and abide by this Charter: Dongs of Dongland Belisarius of The Byzantine Empire Naam of Land Hamiltenor of Reddit Sans Reposts Lambdadelta of Meta Board Llago of Kallaband Matador of Matador Quincy of Confederate USA Sunlit of Liverpool XhenEd of Davao del Norte Willems of Nedervulgr Kurdanak of Sinkleraken Marcus Aurelius of Soviet Roma Category:Green Protection Agency